101 Smiles
by thebookworm22
Summary: Hermione Granger's back! But not the one that you know. And get prepared, she's paired with someone else…


**101 Smiles**

**Hey everyone! This is my first story, so heaps of reviews please! Feel free to criticise! **

_Hermione Granger's back! But not the one that you know. And get prepared, she's paired with someone else…_

**Hermione's POV**

That weird feeling comes again. The feeling of a big wave gushing inside of me, rolling and rolling and rolling, picking up everything in my stomach, then chucking everything out. I clutch my stomach and grimace. Now I know why I have been feeling like this for the past few days.

I wonder why I haven't cried yet. I wonder why the tears aren't coming. It's easy enough crying, I've done it heaps of times. So I wonder why I'm not crying even though I've just heard the worst thing any 14 year old could.

So I do the best thing a 14 year old could. Call my best friend and tell him all about it.

**Neville's POV**

The phone's ringing. I can't really be bothered to answer. Whatever. Probably some weirdo with the wrong number.

It keeps ringing. With a sigh, I pick up the receiver.

"Neville?"

It's Hermione. My stomach churns. What? I've known Hermione for ages. Why am I getting so nervous about answering her call? I swallow and talk.

"Hi Hermione. What's up?"

A pause. That's weird too. Hermione always has something to say.  
"Neville, I…"

Now I'm really worried.

"Spit it out, Hermione!"

"Neville, I-I won't be able to see you again. Ever. After the next few months."

I almost drop the receiver in surprise. My hands start to burn with heat. Cold sweat trickles down my forehead. It feels like there's a huge chunk of sawdust in my throat. Desperately trying to swallow without sounding like I'm gagging, I speak.

"What do you mean? Are you moving to Antarctica or something?"

That last bit was meant to be a joke, but it ends on a high, squeaky note, which makes it sound pathetic. Let's face it, I'm scared. Scared of what she will say, scared that I really will never see her again.

"I just came back from the doctor's. Neville…I've got cancer!"

A hysterical sob down the other end. The receiver clatters to the floor.

**Hermione's POV**

I can't believe I just did that. I told Neville. I told Neville that I had cancer. At least I cried.

It feels much better now. It's like all that tension building up inside me has finally overflowed and washed away. I slowly bend down until I'm huddled up in a ball against the wall next to the telephone. Jeez, that phone is old. I mean, who nowadays has a telephone connected to the receiver with wire? As I think of the telephone, all these memories come to me. The way Dad proudly walked in with it, and how Mum laughed and laughed. The way Dad said: "It's vintage," and Mum responding to it with a cheerful hug. I think I was 5 or 6 back then.

Suddenly, I see the whole house with different eyes. Everything brings back memories. The pot that fell on my head when I was 3. The piano passed down from Great Grandma, the one that is polished everyday but is never played. I don't know how to play the piano. Mum always said she would arrange lessons someday, but we never got round to it. Now, there's no point teaching a girl who's going to die soon.

A sound interrupts my thoughts. It's the phone. Slowly, I answer.

"H-hello?"

"Hermione, it's me, Neville. Meet me at the park, alright? I'll see you there."

A small smile creeps onto my face, but I quickly throw it off. What's so good about seeing Neville? What's so special? But a tingle of excitement emerges in my heart as I get changed. For some reason, I find myself putting on my best skirt and top, with heels that match. _I look so different, _I think as I walk out the door. But who cares? Life's too short.

**Neville's POV**

I shift nervously from foot to foot as I wait in the park for Hermione. What will she look like? Will she have hair? And still the impending question stays in the darkest corner of my mind: How much longer will she live for?

I hear footsteps. First I see baby pink heels. Then a swishy white skirt. Then the face of Hermione, radiant and beautiful. My heart skips a beat. What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about Hermione like this? She's my FRIEND, nothing else.

She's smiling. Her smile is so pretty. It lights up her whole face. I admire her courage.

"Hermione!" I call out.

She sees me, and smiles even more. Is that just me, or are her cheeks getting warmer? Huh, must be my imagination.

She runs towards me. A smile quivers on my lip.

**Hermione's POV**

There's Neville. It's funny. Suddenly I'm in such a good mood. I don't know why.

I walk towards him. He's smiling. That small flutter in my chest again. What is wrong with me?! _Hermione, _I warn myself. I blush. Hope Neville doesn't notice.

I stop, breathless, and clutch my chest. Lungs getting weaker and weaker. Yes, the doctor said something like that. Neville looks concerned, and comes to me. He smiles again.

"Neville!" I unfold my body and hug him tightly. It feels good, hugging a friend that knows what's going on. I never want to let go. It's a nice feeling, but unnatural, so I force myself to let go. He stares into my eyes, and starts to speak.  
"What's going on?"

**Neville's POV**

Hermione hugs me. Her body is warm, and I can hear her heart beating loudly. All that running isn't good for her. I make a mental note to tell her off for wearing a short skirt in autumn.

I look into her eyes.

"What's going on?"

She takes a deep breath. I can see that she's nervous. So am I.

"It's cancer, Neville. What is there to explain?"

A little smile is playing on her lips.

"Hermione, I'm serious. Is it…curable?"

Her face darkens.  
"There's an operation next month. It could work, the doctor says. On the other hand…" her voice trails off and I nod. Suddenly, something happens.

I look at Hermione and sadness overwhelms me. I reach for her hand. It's cold. I hold it in mine, trying to warm it up.

"Hermione, I have a favour."

Hermione looks at me curiously, but she doesn't take her hand away.

"Before your operation, I want you to do something for me. I want you to smile 101 times. They have to be real smiles, too. Like you really mean them. Smiles that just happen automatically, because you're happy. Is that too much to ask?"

She slowly shakes her head, indicating that it isn't too much to ask. She looks down for a bit, and when she looks back at me, I can see that she has tears in her eyes.

And before I know it, I lean in, closer and closer. My lips meet hers. OH MY GOD.

**Hermione's POV:**

I try and blink away my tears. For some reason, Neville's words have brought a waterfall of emotions to me. When I look back at Neville, I see his eyes. They are so deep and meaningful. Neville…he has always been such a good friend to me. And now…he might be more than a friend.

It all happens so suddenly. Before I know it, I'm kissing him. I'm letting all my emotions through this kiss. Somehow I can sense that Neville is receiving these emotions. It only lasts for a couple of seconds, but when it's finished, the tears have dried up. An unstoppable smile plants itself onto my face. That's Smile Number 1.

**Everyone, please please please review! I'm a reader, not a writer, so my writing will have some flaws. What should I do:**

Add some more problems in Hermione's already busy life?

Put another girl (Ginny) in the picture?

Make Hermione's operation successful or not?

Thanks guys!

Your Dedicated Daily Writer/Reader

thebookworm22


End file.
